bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aicilespear/Soul Bound Saga recap?
So, this is probably my attempt at trying to condense the Soul Bound Saga lore into one full story of what happened. I feel like I suck at this, but I've gotta try. Another reason for this is that I was curious of how the story can branch off into "what if" (yeup, I was thinking of potential Omni Evolution as well). What I did is that I read every single one of the lore of all the characters within Athensphere (Ultor, Tridon, Andaria, Zedus, Aurelia, Hadaron, Zenia, Deimos and Gazia), and sometimes their respective sphere. After that, I will list out the summary of them, some highlights, and ultimately reach a conclusion to that. There were future grand quests as well, but I am pretty sure it would be a visualization of their lore, nonetheless (I do look at Raid X2 though). Do tell me if I need to correct anything - I'd love to see a perfect recap of this, so any correction would be pretty much appreciated. So, without further ado, let's get this going. Summary of the Athensphere lore: Athensphere was apparently still well and all, until one day Gazia is starting experiment illegal technology on beasts (to make them mechanical). Zedus was not very happy with that decision and sought to end his plan. Thus, the Augmentation Wars happened. Gazia sent the first horde of mechanical beasts, in which the city barely survived. Zedus then tell the whole team that with what little resources they have left, they should find a new source of power to repel, and fast, even if it means augmenting themselves. The second horde happens, and ultimate wipe Athensphere in ruins. Gazia's malicious plans still persist as he tries to enter Grand Gaia until Deimos and the Summoner drives back the enemies, and Zenia closes the rift that serves as a gate for Gazia, though also a potential threat as it can also suck Grand Gaia into it. Some background biographies: Ultor -Zedus ordered him to guard the city on the land (Zedus seen great potential within Ultor). -Ultor was also ordered to make the first attack (or defend?) against Gazia (the starting point of the augmentation war) Tridon -Zedus ordered him to guard the city under the sea (Also, this guy is swift in the sea - freakin mermaid lol) -Along with Ultor, he also was ordered to attack against Gazia as well (however during the war, not when it started). Hadaron '-'''Apparently his combat prowess was said to be not matched with that of Ultor and Tridon, but he was able to overcome things through sheer determination. -Zedus ordered him to guard the city under the ground. -A close relation to Gazia - treats him as his brother, and they even set up the underground defense together. -Is more free-spirited than you think. This guy often went off-track with the plans in the war (for a bit) and go for his own plan (which generally succeeds). '''Aurelia' -She was more of a backline, morality-booster. She represents the charm of the Athensphere, rather than contributing to frontline (until the war came lol). -Apparently she is the second leader in command (meaning if Zedus is not around, Aurelia will be in charge) Andaria -Also kind of a backline, but contributes with her intelligence; she researches the history of the origin of the demi-gods. Later on in the war, she also fights from the backline. -During the war, she was ordered by Ultor instead of Zedus '''to stay in the sanctuary and defend the ancient ground. She ended up making her own battle strategy, and after the soul bonding, she was able to even shoot enemies from outside of the city while still in the sanctuary. '''Zedus -The leader of Athensphere (Nuff said). -See potential in tinkerer Gazia and assign him to research on technology. But when things went out of hand, Zedus plans to shut his plan off. -He failed to save the city, and so the old gods banished Athensphere into the vortex (at this point war was STILL going on). Gazia -Is madness at best, has an obsession with technology and thirst for knowledge, so much not even Hadaron can understand (But Noah can, so welp) -He was able to augment his body, creating a huge walking synergy of science and magic (Which explains why he was able to create the entirely of monstrous hordes or mechs). Deimos -A loyal soldier of Zedus. Apparently the leader of the new rebellion force. -This guy is portrayed as a freakin beast in terms of power. Also, he lives in a damn mountain (op character tropes pls) -Unlike Zedus who is ambitious and charismatic, Deimos tends to be more towards peace. However, he will give it his all in the war. (Also, lore also said that demigods are always ambitious and always pursuing something, like how Andaria pursue intelligence, Zedus pursue power to vanquish the enemies, and Gazia pursues knowledge and technology. Deimos was portrayed as the opposite of it despite him being a demigod, and he sees other demigods as a bit oddly) Zenia -A cyborg who is abducted and heavily augmented by Gazia. Gazia, however, can't seem to bend her mind to his own. -Rumors said that she was born as a demigod who can manipulate the void (which she can). Gazia knew this and use that to his advantage. -Most of her powers are amplified by an entire massive facility made by Gazia. The power was channeled by a conduit, in which at one point went overload, weakened Zenia as she made a blow that crippled Gazia to release all the excess power. Events: The first wave (5*): 'The team had to fend off the attack from Gazia's mechanical beasts. -Ultor's defense squad got completely vanquished (but not Ultor apparently). -Tridon's navy squad got annihilated by the Hydraloids, in which ended up destroying part of the city, and Tridon was washed up to the sands (fish out of water alert lol) -Aurelia was appointed the healer during the war, but the situation went too rough that she was forced to fight. -Hadaron's defense also got wrecked '(full casualty or not is unknown). -Andaria is still fine and well (lol), and Zedus commences the next part (the next thing that is bolded in this blog =)) Soul bounding happens (6*): Zedus tells the team to try to find newfound power (still during the war) -Ultor beat the Cyclaw and bound its soul. -Tridon beat the Hydraloid (more likely revenge) and bound its soul. -Hadaron bounded his soul to the netherhounds he destroyed during the middle of the defense. -Aurelia bounded the wings of a Stormwing in desperation (she can now fly), giving her more mobility to go around the city and heal. -Andaria sniped Euryalis and then bound to its soul, resulting in her having a better perception to track down enemies from miles away. -Zedus beats Grievesnare and bounded its soul in desperation. The second wave (7*): '''Gazia sent a second horde and it's even worse. The entire team knows that things went to sh*t now and that Athensphere is confirmed ruins. Death and sadness are happening (but I'll try making it a bit humorous). But none of them gave up. -Zedus ordered Tridon to evacuate all people, and sent Ultor, Hadaron, and Aurelia to the frontline, while he go to the top of the mountain, use every life force he had to call forth a devastating thunderstorm that annihilates a significantly huge part of the horde. '''This means Zedus is confirmed deceased. -With his fallen defense, Ultor lost his sh*t and became a titan with the pure essence of wrath and just rampage. -Tridon was trapped and sealed inside a leviathan. This guy then promptly try to siphon the energy of the leviathan. Days passed by and he gained enough power to break through its literally mangled and all drained body. Not sure how he can evacuate people, but he believed that he can do something to end the war and lead the city to a glory age. Not sure if that dream happened or not as well. -Aurelia became devastated by the casualty of the war. Her grief slowly becoming her spite, and she went full creepypasta mode and starts killing hordes of beasts with her unholy song. -Andaria, still in her sanctuary desperately fighting, hatches the plans that there are resistance forces that fight against Gazia, evidenced in scattered mech corpses (it was because of her arrow attacks, actually) all just so she can draw attention to her allies. -Hadaron withdrew the battle for a while until he has achieved even stronger advantages of his netherhounds and subjugated crucial points of the horde. Epilog of the war: -Andaria is still trying to draw attention to her allies. It is said that deep within her library, sealed on an emergency life support, there's a man (presumably Zedus?) in which she has neither means nor resources to revive him. -Hadaron is still confused to why Gazia can be such a figure of madness, and he's still trying to find out. The mission to ruin Gazia's plan to enter Grand Gaia (Raid X2): Deimos met the Summoner as well as Zenia, and they all attempt to close the void that Gazia opens in order to enter Grand Gaia, seal Gazia inside the rift or good (remember that Athensphere is still in the vortex) -Deimos meets the Summoner (I swear this guy is calm and kind af), and ask for his aid in sealing the world as he explains what's going on and what needs to be done. -Deimos then tells that he sense a huge source of power, and we fight them (it was Zenia). The two then interrogate Zenia as she's rebooting and proceeds on talking about her biographies. Then, she said the power released did not open a proper gate, but an unstable rift that may suck Grand Gaia in instead - and also at this point, the existence of the rift means the plane between Athensphere and Grand Gaia are the same. So now the mission to close the rift is even more important. Also, Gazia has lost control over Zenia now. -As they get to the rift, Zenia said the rift is in mid-air, but there's no need for aerial transport as there is a colosseum high up, where Gazia has already made a portal to further open the rift. -Once at the conduit/portal (after beating Exodus to get the key), the rift has been opened to a dangerous level. Zenia has a 25% chance to reverse the flow of the rift, thus effectively closing it (25% won woop woop). However, all who are near the rift/void will be sucked into it (into Athensphere). Therefore, the Summoner evacuates other troops out and away from the rift, while Zenia and Deimos return to Athensphere. And I think that's it. Leave your comments below and do tell me if there's anything wrong. Category:Blog posts